


No One Can Fill Those of Your Needs That You Won't Let Show

by RK97



Series: Now Don't Lose Your Fight, Kid [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, House Cleaning, Laundry day, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, References to Depression, can be read as romantic or platonic, mark's good at comforting, references to depression thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK97/pseuds/RK97
Summary: Ethan figures cleaning around the house while Mark is gone is a good way to give back. Who knew it would lead to such a disaster?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Now Don't Lose Your Fight, Kid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867348
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	No One Can Fill Those of Your Needs That You Won't Let Show

**Author's Note:**

> helurr, i is back, with another tooth-rotting fluff fic. Originally this was only like 300 words cuz I was gonna add it as a bonus chapter to the previous fic in this series but I just kept writing and 1500 words later here we are! 
> 
> Finally, the laundry day fic since I have referenced this twice now in previous fics.  
> oi! also this is a little series I have going, if you want a little more context, feel free to read from the beginning! (Timeline wise this would fall between part 3 & 4 so we'll call this 3.5?)
> 
> And as always, this is just a work of pure fiction, I just take the internet personas of Mark and Ethan and run wild with em' 
> 
> enjoy!

Ethan fidgeted by the front door watching Mark put on his shoes. “How long do you think the meeting is gonna be?” he asked. Mark grabbed a jacket from the hook nearby putting his arm through it. “Mm, you never really know with these things, but I have a funny feeling that today is gonna be a long one.” Mark sighed zipping his jacket up. “Well y’know, Markiplier duty and all that.” Ethan teased, giving Mark a salute.

“Yeah yeah, I’d rather stay home with you though.” Mark smiled giving a salute back. Ethan grinned “Me too. Watch a movie later when you get home?” “Of course,” Mark opened the door, “Pick a good one, yeah?” he said ruffling Ethan’s hair. “Hey!” Ethan laughed swatting Mark’s hand away more amused than annoyed. “Stay out of trouble, I’ll be back before ya know it.” Mark winked. He stepped outside shutting the door behind him. “Okay.” Ethan said to empty air.

Mark had been exceedingly kind since Ethan had come to stay. And Ethan wanted to show Mark how appreciative he was. He had tried offering Mark money for groceries or something at least! But Mark had just waved him off telling him to save it for a rainy day and that it was plenty enough that Ethan was happy here. Still wanting to do something for him and with Mark not being a materialistic person whatsoever, Ethan figured cleaning around the house while he was gone was a good way to give back.

With the familiar rumble of Mark’s car leaving the driveway, Ethan took a sweep of the living room. He grabbed a few empty cups, and headed into the kitchen, placing them gently in the sink. “Okay, where should I start first.” he said aloud, grabbing his phone and connecting it to a speaker, putting on a random playlist. “Hmm, dishes, oh I could mop, clean some of the prop stuff up, oh laundry!” Ethan dashed upstairs, grabbed the hampers, and dragged them back down to the laundry room. He dumped the clothes onto the floor in one big pile then began separating them into two smaller piles, one for whites and one for colors, humming along to the music playing softly from the kitchen.

> _Bring your sweet loving, bring it on home to me, yeah yeah_

There were more clothes than Ethan had thought, he did recall Mark saying he was running out of clean hoodies, but he didn’t think it had gotten this _bad_. Ethan stuffed the pile of whites into the washing machine, he added soap and closed the lid, making sure the dials on the machine were set right before hitting the start button.

Walking back to the living room Ethan began picking up the dog toys that were scattered all over the floor. After picking up a purple stuffed bear for what seemed to be the third time in a row Ethan heard a squeak. He turned to find Spencer mid snout in the toy basket grabbing a toy Ethan had just put back. “Okay, okay I give up.” He said throwing his arms up in defeat laughing.

Moving back to the kitchen Ethan did the dishes before digging out the mop bucket. He filled it with soapy water and began twirling the mop along the floor, dancing around, and dipping the mop handle before bringing it back up, singing along to the music.

> _And I seem to find the happiness I seek when we’re out together dancing cheek to cheek_

The washing machine dinged. Ethan gave the floor a few more strokes with the mop before setting it aside to go check on the laundry. He opened the lid to the washer, face paling instantly “Oh no,” he said looking down “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.”

Everything was _pink._

Ethan pulled out a long sleeve shirt, looking closer to double-check, it was clearly, fully pink. “How? But what I – no” Ethan dug through the wet clothes pulling out pink item after pink item. “How is everything pink!” he yelled out. He reached the bottom of the washer, finding the culprit, a red wool sock. “Are you fucking kidding me!” Ethan said eyes filling up with tears.

_I just stained all of Mark’s fucking clothes pink, he is going to kill me. I try to do one goddamn nice thing and I fuck it up like always._ He blinked the tears back. _Mark even said to stay out of trouble and clearly, I fuckin can’t_. Ethan threw the wet clothes into the dryer, slamming it shut and punched the start button. He stomped into the living room flopping down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

_Stupid stupid stupid._

Ethan felt a wet nose press against his arm, “Hey Chica, hey girl, it’s okay” Ethan sniffled petting her soft fur.

~~_No, it’s not, how could you fuck up laundry? Only you could manage to do something like that._ ~~

Ethan wiped at his eyes, clutching Chica’s fur tighter “I’m just a big ol’ fuck up aren’t I girl?” Chica gave him a compassionate lick. He sat on the couch petting Chica and feeling defeated until the dryer buzzer went off. Ethan walked back into the laundry room. Fingers crossed he held a breath before opening the dryer. He let out a choked “Fuck.” Blinking rapidly, he pulled out a cloak brand hoodie, which looked even _pinker_ now.

~~_Seriously, How could you fuck up laundry? God, you’re such a screw up it’s pathetic._ ~~

Ethan felt the back of his throat tighten, bottom lip quivering.

_Maybe-maybe I could throw them out?_

Ethan looked at the hoodie again vision blurring as his tears threatened to spill over, backing himself up, away from the view of the doorframe to the kitchen as he heard the front door open. He heard Mark take off his shoes and jacket, humming along to the song that had been playing.

> _For it won’t be long ‘til I’m gonna need somebody to lean on_

“Ethan, I’m home, wanna watch a movie?” Mark called out.

Ethan clutched the hoodie tighter to his chest.

_I didn’t even pick a movie out._

He stifled a sob, hot tears falling down his cheeks.

“Ethan?” Mark called out again, footsteps coming closer. Ethan opened his mouth to say something before quickly shutting it, afraid his voice would crack on the first syllable. An involuntary whimper escaped his lips.

“Ethan…?” Mark walked into the laundry room. Ethan clutched the hoodie tighter, his shoulders sagging in defeat upon seeing Mark. “ImsorryMarkitriedtocleanuparoundthehouseandiwasdoingsogoodbutifuckeditallupandimsorry” Ethan blubbered out, tears streaming down his face.

Mark looked at the pink sweater in Ethan’s trembling hands. He smiled at him “I like it better pink anyway.”

Ethan cried harder shaking his head “You’re lying to m-make me f-feel b-better.”

“No, I promise Eth, here lemme see it.” Mark stepped forward, gently taking the hoodie from Ethan’s hands. He held it out at arm’s length inspecting it, “Yeah, pink is a better color anyways.”

Ethan shook his head again. “No issnot.” He said thickly, wiping at his eyes.

“Aww Ethan, c’mere” Mark set the hoodie aside and wrapped his arms around Ethan pulling him close to his chest. A sob wracked through Ethan’s body, “Hey, it’s okay Eth, shhh it’s okay.” Mark began lightly stroking Ethan’s hair, rubbing circles into his back. “Yo-you’re n-not m-mad?” Ethan hiccupped, curling his fist tightly around Mark’s shirt.

“No Ethan, I’m not mad at all, thank you for cleaning up, I really appreciate it.”

“I messed up though, I-I r-ruined it.” Ethan mumbled.

“You didn’t ruin anything Ethan, you do what you always do, you make things better.”

“I feel like I just make things worse…” Ethan mumbled into Mark’s shoulder.

“it’s okay to feel sad sometimes," Mark reassured him “ but it’s important to remember not to beat yourself up all of the time, do you want to go sit on the couch?”

Mark felt the nod more than saw it, he waited for Ethan to let go first but Ethan kept a firm grip around him. “Is it okay if I carry you Eth?” Ethan mumbled out a yes. Mark carefully picked Ethan up, making his way to the living room. He sat down, keeping Ethan in his lap. Ethan’s hand still fisted tightly around Mark’s shirt. “There we go bud, we’re on the couch now.” Ethan brought his head up from Mark’s shoulder looking at him with red-rimmed eyes “T-thanks.”

Mark found Ethan’s other hand, squeezing his palm. “I’m here for you Ethan, I love you.” Ethan squeezed Mark’s palm back, eyes filled with tears. “I love you too.” He pressed his face into Mark’s shoulder again “I forgot to pick out a movie.” Ethan mumbled miserably on the verge of tears again. Mark stroked Ethan’s hair again “Hey, that’s okay bud, how about Star Wars?” “Okay.” Ethan sniffled out.

Mark let go of Ethan’s hand. He grabbed the remote, and put the movie on, throwing a nearby blanket around them before grabbing Ethan’s hand again. He leaned his head against Ethan’s, beginning to stroke his hair again. Ethan relaxed into Mark’s chest already beginning to feel better as they watched the opening crawl of Return of the Jedi scroll across the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome ending <333  
> Also, it's completely canon that that hoodie became Mark's favourite, and that he tells everybody it's his favourite shade of pink. 
> 
> Wanna jam to the songs Ethan was listening to?
> 
> [Lean on Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOZ-MySzAac&ab_channel=BillWithers-Topic), [Bring it on Home to Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3ncYwtsQWY&ab_channel=SamCookeVEVO), & [Cheek to Cheek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtiF01XhkPw&ab_channel=KarolinaRandall), 
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! I always appreciate it <3


End file.
